Who Am I?
by deby MAX
Summary: Jung Yunho, seorang namja muda nan tampan yang sukses. Hanya memiliki dua keponak'annya saja didunia ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercayainya. Namun, suatu hari dia harus dikejutkan oleh sesosok yeoja cantik bermata doe besar yang tergelak pingsan didepan rumahnya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?
1. Chapter 1

Who Am I?

Summary :

Jung Yunho, seorang namja muda nan tampan yang sukses. Hanya memiliki dua keponak'annya saja didunia ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercayainya. Namun, suatu hari dia harus dikejutkan oleh sesosok yeoja cantik bermata doe besar yang tergelak pingsan didepan rumahnya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Prolog

"yak, Yoochun-ah aku hari ini tidak akan kekantor!"teriak namja tampan kita yang berbibir hati sexy itu, Jung Yunho.

"…."

"aku sudah berjanji untuk meluangkan waktu bersama anak-anak setan itu, Chunnie-ah. Dan kau tahu sendiri kan betapa mengerikannya mereka saat tahu jika aku mengikari janjiku kembali?" kolot Yunho mempertahankan alasannya itu.

"…"

"ne, gomawo chunnie-chagi… aku benar-benar mencintaimu, SARANGHAE!"teriak Yunho kembali sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

Klik, dimatikannya telepon itu sepihak tanpa mempedulikan umpatan-umpatan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh temannya diseberang itu. Toh, dia juga tidak mendengarkannya jadi buat apa dia marah?

"ahjucci, ayo katanya kita mo jalan-jalan, buluan!"teriak namja kecil berperawakan imut dan hyperaktif daripada kembarannya itu.

"ayo."timpal kembarannya itu singkat.

Yunho yang menatap kedua keponak'annya itu menghela napasnya pelan, dia tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua aegya itu gemas. Yunho tidak menyesal untuk mengadopsi mereka berdua setelah kakaknya meninggal. Lebih dari itu, dia lebih tidak rela lagi jika anak-anak kakaknya itu berhasil diambil alih oleh kerabatnya yang lain. Mengingat betapa susahnya dia saat itu terkadang ia masih tidak percaya jika kedua keponak'annya itu berhasil dia dapatkan walau dengan beberapa cara yang 'agak' sedikit licik.

"ahjucci, kenapa melamun?"Tanya keponak'annya yang cerewet itu.

Yunho menatapnya sebentar sebelum dia mengendong keponak'annya itu gemas. "ne, ayo kita pergi kemanapun yang kalian inginkan hari ini, kajja!"ucap Yunho. Tak lupa dia mengandeng salah satu keponak'annya yang lain.

Sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kedua keponak'annya itu hari ini, dia pun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan senyuman menawannya. Tapi, senyuman itu sirna saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di kedua kakinya yang terasa berat itu. Dengan gerakan slow motion, dia pun mencoba untuk melihat benda apa yang menghalangi jalannya itu dan…

"MWOOO?" teriak Yunho horror pada benda (?) yang dilihatnya itu.

"hiks… hiks, bagaimana ini Hannie?" isak seorang yeoja cantik dan sexy(?) dipelukan suaminya yang dipanggilnya Hannie itu.

"sudahlah Chullie , Jonggie sudah dewasa dia pasti tidak apa-apa diluar sana."bujuk suaminya itu.

"yak, kau tidak tahu huh jika anakku itu baru berumur 24 tahun dan dia belum pernah sekalipun meninggalkan rumah tanpa pengawasan dari siapapun?"Tanya Heechul, istri dari Tan Hankyung murka.

"dia juga anakku, Chullie." Ujar Hangkyung sabar.

"huh, terserahlah.. yang pasti ini semua salahmu yang mencoba untuk menjodohkannya dengan Choi Siwon pabbo itu dan aku tidak peduli jika pertunangan ini dibatalkan asal Jonggie ku kembali!" teriak Heechul.

Hangkyung hanya bisa menghela napasnya kasar melihat kelakuan jelek istrinya yang suka seenaknya itu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari jika sedari tadi sesosok namja manis menguping seluruh percakapan sepasang suami tersebut.

"jonggie kau kemana chagi?" Tanya namja manis itu entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Who Am I?

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Cekidot!

"eunghhhhhhh…." Yeoja cantik itu mengerang pelan membuat kedua namja cilik yang menjaganya itu antusias.

"AHJUCCI, NONA CANTIK CUDAH BANGUN NIH!" koor mereka kompak.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama pintu kamar tamu itu dibuka dan menampilkan sosok rupawan dari namja bermata musang itu.

"jeongmal? Baguslah kalau begitu!" seru namja itu, Yunho.

Sedangkan, yeoja cantik bermata doe besar itu menatap sosok asing didepannya dengan raut wajah bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dan siapa sosok-sosok menggemaskan dan ehm tampan itu?

"nugu?" Tanya yeoja cantik itu.

"ahh, Jung Yunho imnidha." Kenal Yunho.

" aku siapa?"Tanya yeoja cantik itu lagi.

"nde?"

"kau siapa? Mereka siapa? Aku siapa? Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?"dan yeoja cantik itu menjadi panik membuat Yunho yang menatapnya merasa iba. 'amnesia,eoh?' batin Yunho dalam hati.

"ahjucci, ottokhae?" Tanya bocah bertumbuh lebih tinggi itu.

"molla, aku tidak tahu. Dia sepertinya kehilangan ingatan." Lirih Yunho.

"hilang ingatan?" bocah yang berambut hitam lurus itu menatap ahjussinya bingung. Wajar mengingat umurnya yang masih lima tahun dan belum bisa mengerti akan perkataan Yunho tersebut.

"ahh, maksudnya agasshi ini tidak ingat siapapun chagi.. dia melupakan semuanya termasuk namanya sendiri." Jelas Yunho.

"jaejoong."

"mwo?"

"Cuma itu saja yang bisa kuingat.. selain itu tidak ada lagi.. aghhhh." Yeoja cantik itu memegang kepalanya kesakitan.

"ssshhh, sudahlah. Tidak usah kau ingat, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu agasshi.. sepertinya kau lelah sekali." Bujuk Yunho.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja bocah yang paling sedikit berbicara itu memanjat ranjang yang ditiduri oleh yeoja itu. Dia meniduri tubuhnya sendiri disamping yeoja itu.

"ahjucci, aku mau tidul dicamping nona yeoppo ini."ucapnya singkat.

Melihat kelakuan kembarannya itu membuat bocah lainnya mengikutinya. Jika si bocah yang pendiam telah berada disampin kiri yeoja itu. Maka dia sudah berada disebelah kirinya.

"yak, shirreo.. kalian menganggunya arraso.. turun, biarkan agasshi itu istirahat."bentak Yunho yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh kedua keponak'annya yang evil itu.

"sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok."

"ta.. tapi.."

"gwechana." Yakin yeoja itu sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya itu. Dan tahukah kau, jika sedari tadi namja bermata musang ini terus mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak 'menyerang' mu. Ahh, sudahlah lupakan.

"aahhh, arraso. Jonggie, kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau tinggal teriakan namaku saja ne?"

"jonggie?"

"ne, karena kau hanya mengingat seseorang yang bernama jaejoong apalah itu.. maka untuk sementara namamu jaejoong saja, ne? dan kau boleh memanggilku Yunho."

"tapi apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"apanya?"

"apakah tidak merepotkan jika aku tinggal disini untuk sementara? Aku tidak ingat dan aghhhh… appoyo~" rintih yeoja cantik yang dideklarasikan bernama Jaejoong itu saat dia merasakan jika dadanya sedang diremas oleh salah satu bocah yang tidur disebelah kirinya itu.

"ahh, n.. ne, g.. gwe.. gwe.. gwechana~" gugup Yunho yang kini perhatiannya tertuju pada payudara yeoja cantik itu yang ukurannya yang tidak kecil itu.

'dasar evil mesum, bikin iri saja kau. Oh, tuhan.. celanaku mulai menyempit.. aku harus keluar dari sini.'

"ehmm, jo.. jong-gie sebaik.. nya ak.. u kelu.. ar du.. lu ne? tid.. ak a.. pa-a.. pakan ku.. tinggal?" Tanya Yunho yang mulai keringat dingin melihat kedua tangan keponak'annya itu kini telah menggrepe-grepe tubuh Jaejoong. 'kalian piker aku bisa tertipu, eoh? Aku tahu jika kalian itu belum tidur, anak –anak sialan!' umpat Yunho dalam hati.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah melihat kedua bocah menggemaskan itu melakukan hak asusila pada dirinya. Tapi, saat melihat wajah polos (?) mereka membuat amarah yeoja cantik itu hilang kemana.

"mianhe, Yunho-ssi~" lirih Jaejoong memandang pintu yang ditutup Yunho itu sendu. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengelus kepala kedua bocah yang terus menempel kepadanya itu. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"su-ie, bagaimana?apakah kau sudah menemukan jonggie chagi nak?" tanya Heechul pada sesosok namja manis yang baru saja memasuki rumah dengan raut wajah yang kelelahan.

melihat wajah ummanya yang berharap membuat si namja manis yang dipanggil Su-ie itu sulit untuk berbicara. Dengan lesu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan Heechul pun kembali meneteskan air matanya yang belum kering itu.

"ssstttt, umma uljima... jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku sedih umma sshhh... sudahlah nanti Su-ie cari lagi ya? sudah dong, uljima umma... kan Su-ie ikutan sedih kalau umma sedih." bujuk anak pertama Kim itu, Kim Junsu.

"hiks.. Su-ie, kamu harus temukan Jonggie, apapun yang terjadi kau hikss.. harus menemukannya.." isak Heechul.

"ne, ne, ne... ahh, appa mana umma?" tanya Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"entahlah, namja brengsek itu kuusir lima belas menit yang lalu dan tidak boleh pulang sebelum menemukan Jonggie. Lagipula ini juga salahnya menjodoh-jodohkan anak kita sama si Choi kuda itu..!"murka Heechul.

Junsu meringis mendengar penderitaan yang baru saja dialami appanya itu. Yah, sebenarnya itu setimpal dengan masalah yang dibuatnya. Bukan hanya menghilangkan adik kesayangannya saja itu. Appanya juga telah membiarkan dia harus meng-cancel kerja sama dengan Mr. Park yang dari dulu ia idam-idamkan untuk bekerja sama dengannya. Dan Junsu tidak mau munafik jika dia juga merasa 'sedikit' bahagia mendengar nasib appanya itu.

"jadi appa sekarang ada dimana umma?"tanya Junsu penasaran.

"aih, paling dia tinggal dirumah adiknya yang penggila game dan autis itu... sudahlah, tidak usah membicarakannya.. kita makan dulu saja chagi, kau belum makan kan sedari tadi?"

"ne, umma, Su-ie lapar hehehe.." Junsu menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"ne, kajja."

.

.

.

.

"jadi bisa kutanyakan alasanmu kemari ge?" tanya yeoja manis berkulit putih seputih kapas itu. Menatap sinis kepada sesosok namja paruh baya yang tidak pernah pudar akan ketampanannya itu. Berdiri didepan apartementnya dengan wajah yang nelangsa.

"ayolah Kyunnie, biarkan gege-mu ini masuk dulu. Aku benar-benar sangat lelah, kumohon." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari adiknya itu. Namja yang dipanggil gege itu pun masuk kedalam apartement itu tanpa permisi. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja pada sofa yang ada disana. Menikmati sedikit kemewahan yang ada dirumah adik kesayangannya itu.

"YAK, KIM HANGENG JAGA SIKAPMU ITU PABBO!" teriak yeoja manis itu, Kim Kyuhyun. Menatap iritasi kepada sosok gege-nya itu yang suka seenaknya.

"sshhh, diamlah adik kecilku... aku benar-benar lelah sekarang... biarkan aku tidur sebentar sajazzzz..." dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk kepala keluarga Kim itu memasuki dunia mimpi.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap gege-nya iba, bukannya dia menutup mata akan apa yang telah terjadi. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa simpati pada sosok gege-nya yang seakan-akan dituduh sebagai pelaku kaburnya keponak'annya yang disayanginya itu. Kyuhyun tahu jika Hangeng melakukan itu untuk kebaikan Jonggie. Hangeng takut jika Jonggie-nya itu tidak akan bahagia dengan laki-laki lain. Maka dari itu, Hangeng berinisiatif untuk menjodohkannya dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya yang seumuran dengan anaknya tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh keluarga kakaknya itu yang jauh diperkirakan oleh kakaknya.

"ge, aku tahu maksudmu baik.. tapi Jonggie-Mu itu sudah dewasa.. dia tahu apa yang terbaik buat dirinya sendiri..." gumam Kyuhyun. Lalu ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya untuk memberikan selimut kepada gegenya itu. Tanpa disadari, ternyata air mata telah lolos dari mata yang terpejam itu. Ooohhh, ternyata sedari tadi kepala keluarga Kim itu mendengarkan ucapan adiknya itu. Dan sepertinya dia sudah menyadari dimana letak kesalahannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Yunho merasa enggan untuk bangun jika tidak ada suara gaduh didapurnya. Tunggu? Dapur?

"omona, apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua bocah setan itu?"teriak Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak memperhatikan kembali tubuhnya yang hampir half-naked itu.

Drapp.. drapp.. drapp, suara derap kaki Yunho menuruni tangga membuat Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang memasak untuk sarapan menhentikan aktivitas yang dilakukan yeoja cantik itu.

Dengan napas yang tidak beraturan Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh nafsu. "hhh… hhh apahhh… kauhhh yang sedang hhh.. memasak, Jae?" tanya Yunho tersengal.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "waeyo yunnie? Ada yang salah?"

"mwo? Yu.. Yunnie?" kaget Yunho.

"ne, Yunnie…" kata Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyumannya yang polos.

"aih, sudahlah lupakan boo… huft, kupikir dua bocah itu yang memasak… membuatku jantungku ingin copot saja." Sungut Yunho.

"kenapa?"

"karena mereka akan merusak dapurku boojae… ayolah, masa begitu saja kau tidak mengerti sih? Mereka itu anak kecil.."

"bukan itu Yunnie… tadi kau memanggilku apa? Boo? Boojae?"

"ne, kan tidak enak jika kau saja yang memiliki nama panggilan untukku. Sedangkan, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki nama panggilan untukmu." Terang Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"ohh, ah Yunnie aku… ehmm, bolehkah aku.. ehmm." Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"hmm? Kau menginginkan apa boo?" tanya Yunho yang kini tepat disamping Jaejoong. Dia mencomotkan masakan Jaejoong membuat si koki cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dan Yunho  
? dia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan untuk disantap itu. Bukan makanannya tapi sosok yeoja cantik yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya yang seksi itu.

"bolehkah aku diizinkan untuk tinggal disini untuk sementara? Aku mau kok dipekerjakan jadi apapun. Entah dijadikan pembantu, babysisster, atau apapun yang bisa berguna untuk kalian disini, Yunnie. Jebal?" jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh harap.

Yunho yang ditatap sedemikian rupa itupun menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. 'jadi istriku mau kau Jae?' tanya Yunho dalam hati menatap Jaejoong yang saat itu benar-benar cantik dengan apron merah yang dipakainya. Entah kenapa yang ada dipikiran Yunho saat ini adalah Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya sexy dan mengalungkan tangannya kelehernya dan mendesah memanggil namanya. Oh tuhan, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tuan jung?

"Yun… Yunnie?"tanya Jaejoong tepat diwajah Yunho.

"jika jaraknya sedekat ini maka jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan menjadi tahanan kamarku untuk dua bulan kedepan."lirih Yunho sambil menahan nafas.

"ne, kau berbicara sesuatu, Yun?"tanya Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja mendengar lirihan Yunho tersebut.

"tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Oh iya, Jae anak-anak mana?"tanya Yunho canggung karena dia merasa jika kata-katanya tadi seakan-akan dia adalah suami yang menanyakan keberadaan anak-anak mereka pada istrinya.

"ahh, anak-anak itu… mereka masih tidur Yun… huft, aku benar-benar kewalahan semalam berkat tangan-tangan usil mereka.. oh, iya kalau boleh tahu nama anak-anakmu itu siapa Yun?"

"hahaha.. mereka bukan anakku Boo, dia anak kakakku."ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum miris.

"loh? Terus kenapa mereka ada disini? Liburan? Dimana orang tuanya?" tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi.

"mereka yatim piatu Boo.. Cuma aku satu-satunya keluarga yang mereka percayai dan aku mengadopsi ah lebih tepatnya mengambil paksa mereka dari keluarga itu."terang Yunho. Dan Jaejoong pun urung menanyakan lebih lagi saat melihat kesedihan dimata Yunho itu. tidak sengaja pula, Jaejoong melihat siluet bayangan kecil dari kedua bocah itu dari lemari cermin yang ada didapur itu. Jaejoong yakin jika sedari kedua bocah yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui namanya itu mendengar dengan jelas ucapan dari Yunho tadi.

Jaejoong pun berjalan mendekati mereka, menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Yunho dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Who Am I?

Chapter 2

Jaejoong berjalan kearah bayangan itu dan…

.

.

.

.

"sedang apa kalian disini?"Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut dan mensejajarkan dirinya kepada dua bocah itu. Bisa terlihat oleh Jaejoong jika salah satu dari mereka menangis sedangkan yang lain berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"hiks… hiks… hiksssss.."

"ssshhh, uljima Minnie."bujuk bocah yang sedikit pendiam itu kepada adiknya yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari anak seumur dirinya.

Melihat itu, Jaejoong pun berinisiatif menarik lembut bocah yang dipanggil Minnie itu kepelukannya. Dengan sayang, ia mengelus-elus lembut kepalanya dan menelontarkan kata-kata bujukan kepadanya. Alhasil hal tersebut membuat si kakak merasa cemburu akan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong kepada adiknya dan dia pun mengeluarkan aura suramnya. Jaejoong terkekeh, dia tahu jika si kakak merasakan iri. Oleh sebab itu, Jaejoong mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang disambut baik oleh si kakak.

Melihat interaksi antara kedua keponak'annya dan yeoja yang baru saja dicintai itu, Yunho pun tersenyum. Dia… eh, tunggu? Yeoja? Yang baru saja dicintainya? Jaejoong? Ohh, sepertinya kini si tokoh utama kita akhirnya mengakui juga perasaan yang berdesir dihatinya tiap melihat yeoja cantik itu. dan dia juga merasa sedikit tenang karena si duo bocah itu 'sangat' menyayangi yeoja-nya. Mengingat betapa sulit sosialisasi kedua bocah itu terutama si kakak.

"mma… Bummie bogochippo, hiksss.."isak si kakak dipelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkesiap, dia tidak menyangka jika si kakak juga ikutan menangis. Tapi, Jaejoong memakluminya karena setegar apapun mereka tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang haus akan kasih sayang.

"ne, kalau Bummie merindukan eomma, Bummie boleh kok menganggap Jae nonna sebagai eommanya Bummie dan Minnie."

"jeongmal?"

"euhm, tentu saja. Apasih yang tidak buat kalian?"

Bummie a. ka Kibum dan Minnie a. ka Changmin memeluk Jaejoong erat. Sungguh, sudah sangat lama mereka menginginkan ini. Pelukan dari sang eomma yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan. Dan hal itu membuat hati dingin sang beruang terenyuh.

"apakah tidak apa-apa Jae?"

"apanya Yun?"

"mereka…" tunjuk Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

"wae? Apa salahnya? Lagipula mereka sama denganku yang tidak mengenal siapa-siapa selain dirimu kan?"

Yunho terkesiap, bagaimana bisa yeoja ini mengetahui jika ia tidak pernah mengenalkan siapapun kepada kedua bocah itu. jangankan orang, untuk mengenalkan mereka kepada dunia luar saja Yunho takut. Tapi, ditepisnya jauh-jauh pemikiran negative tersebut. Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan senyuman.

"geurae, jika Boojae nonna adalah umma kalian maka mulai sekarang aku adalah appa kalian."putus Yunho.

Kibum dan Changmin yang mendengar itu langsung menerjang tubuh Yunho. Karena tidak bisa menahan beban berat yang tiba-tiba menimpanya, Yunho dan kedua bocah itu terjatuh berguling-guling dibawah lantai. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap acara lovely-dovey antara paman dan keponak'annya tersebut. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk orang orang yang menyembunyikannya. Ya, menyembunyikannya.

Yunho tak melihat ada senyuman lain dibalik wajah Jaejoong. Dia terlalu sibuk bermain dengan keponak'annya itu. jujur, setelah satu tahun lamanya, baru kali ini Yunho berinteraksi seakrab ini dengan Kibum dan Changmin. Selain urusan pekerjaannya, sifat Yunho yang agak dingin dan sulit untuk berinteraksi membuat kedua hubungan mereka agak sedikit merenggang. Dan untuk itu, sekali lagi Yunho bersyukur memungut(?) Jaejoong didepan rumahnya.

Jaejoong menatap ketiga orang tersebut dengan wajah yang bersalah, dia benar-benar ingin menangis mengingat betapa besarnya dosa yang ia lakukan kepada mereka. Tapi ia tidak menyesal melakukannya. Dan ia besyukur dapat terdampar dikeluarga yang seperti ini. Jaejoong tersenyum miris melihat senyuman Yunho.

"sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf, Bear."lirih yeoja cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"masih berani kau menempatkan wajahmu kehadapanku Kim Hankyung setelah apa yang kau perbuat kepada anakku?" desis namja paruh baya itu tajam.

Hankyung yang ditatap seperti itu menghela nafas, dia menangkupkan kedua wajahnya ke meja seakan-akan dia tidak mendengar sindiran dari mantan besannya itu, Choi Seung Hyun.

"hiks… istriku mengusirku dan Jonggieku menghilang. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang hyung? Bahkan untuk makan saja aku begitu sulit karena memikirkan keluargaku itu."rengek Hankyung.

Mendengar ucapan dari teman lamanya itu membuat Seung Hyun menghela nafasnya juga, tapi lebih berat. Dia sudah terbiasa akan sikap seenaknya dari temannya itu. Bahkan, dia juga sedikit ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada istri dan anak temannya itu. Semoga saja dengan adanya kejadian ini, sifat childish presdir Kim itu menghilang dari dunia peradaban.

"amin."lirih Seung Hyung.

"kau mengucapkan sesuatu hyung?"

"aku sedang berdoa besar, pabbo." Ketus Seunghyun.

Dahi Hankyung mengkerut, "dimana anakmu?" Tanya Hankyung yang memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

"hhh, sepertinya anak itu merasakan depresi berat. Tahu sendirilah betapa besar dia mengagumi anakmu itu Han-ah."

"iuhhh, berhentilah memanggilku begitu, hyung. Aku terlihat seperti uke-mu saja jika dipanggil seperti itu. itu nama perempuan."

Oh, betapa inginnya namja tampan paruh baya itu menjedotkan kepala namja didepannya itu ke dinding terdekat. Kedutan di kepalanya itu membuktikan betapa kesalnya ia pada sifat temannya itu.

" siapa pula yang mau menjadikanmu uke-ku? Bahkan jiyongie-ku saja jauh lebih sexy dan manis dibandingkan denganmu."

"cih, namja itu saja yang rugi mendapatkanmu hyung. Kau itu pervert."

"mwo? Yak, kau yang lebih pervert dariku Han-ah. Bisa kupastikan jika tiap malam kau selalu meminta jatah pada istrimu yang cantik itu."

"enak saja kau berbicara. Aku tahu hyung sifat sadistisme yang kau anut. Bisa kupastikan jika kau sering melakukan BDSM kepada namjamu yang manis itu."

"tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada nafsumu yang besar itu. pasti kau meminta jatah dari malam hingga pagi tiba kan?"

"alahhh, gak seberapa dibandingkan denganmu hyung yang suka memakai toys yang tidak kira-kira itu." ujar Hankyung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke muka Seung hyung.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jika pembicaraan tidak senonoh mereka didengar sangat amat jelas oleh namja tampan yang memiliki bibir joker dan orang yang dibawanya. Namja yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu menatap appa dan mantan mertuanya itu cengo.

"ehm, appa, ahjussi.. sebaiknya kalian harus menghentikan pembicaraan bodoh kalian itu." ingat Siwon sambil berdehem.

Sesungguhnya, dia tahu kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang diam-diam dikaguminya itu jika bertemu, berbicara hal yang pervert dan merusuh. Dan dia tidak mempermasalahkannya karena tak jarang juga dia ikut dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Masalahnya, kini dia sedang membawa seseorang yang sangat penting bagi perusahaan miliknya dan presdir Kim tersebut, mau dikemanakan mukanya jika melihat kedua orang yang salah satunya adalah appanya sendiri berbicara seperti itu. Merusak image saja.

"ahaha… tidak apa- apa, tidak apa-apa." Namja yang dibawa Siwon itu tersenyum maklum tanpa merasa sedikitpun risih dan kekesalan yang terlihat diwajahnya. Malah, dia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak akan tingkah laku kedua teman bisnisnya itu yang dengan blak-blakannya menceritakan kegiatan sex mereka dengan pasangannya itu. apalagi jika kedua orang tersebut adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh pada per ekonomian korea. Sesuatu yang mencengangkan bukan?

"ahh, maafkan kelakuan kedua pria tua itu Yoochun-ssi. Mereka memang suka lupa diri jika sudah bertemu."terang Siwon membuat kedua pria yang dibicarakan itu mendelik kepadanya. Walau menciut ketika di deathglare balik oleh Siwon.

"ne, tidak masalah Siwon-ssi. Bahkan aku sangat memakluminya. Wajar kan jika kita sering membicarakan sesuatu yang sedikit vulgar jika dengan sesama namja." Bela namja yang ternyata namja berjidat lebar a. ka Park Yoochun a. ka Mr. Park, pengusaha yang paling disegani oleh perusahaan besar lainnya melihat betapa hebat usaha yang dibuatnya dalam bidang kontruksi, hiburan, dan hotel itu. Meski dia selalu menjawab jika dia tidak bisa apa-apa jika tidak memiliki patner sehebat temannya itu, meski yang diucapkannya itu memang benar.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Park Yoochun? Namja muda berbakat dan jenius. Dalam usianya yang muda ia berhasil menggeserkan kedudukan perusahaan besar lainnya dan menduduki singasana tersebut. Usut punya usut, ada yang mengatakan jika ia memiliki seorang patner yang mempunyai kecerdasan yang sangat tinggi dibalik kesuksesan Park Yoochun itu. ditambah dengan Yoochun yang mengiyakan omongan itu membuat beberapa pengusaha pengusaha lainnya mencari tahu siapa orang yang dibalik layar itu. tapi sayang, sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu siapa dia yang dibicarakan itu.

Jika namja itu yang mengurus tentang masalah yang terjadi diperusahaan yang diberi nama DBSK company itu. Maka Yoochun adalah yang mengatur seluruh jadwal dan menemui client-client mereka. Oleh sebab itu, banyak orang yang berbondong-bondong untuk mengikat kerja pada perusahaan itu. Walau sangat sulit mengingat betapa kompetennya kedua orang itu dalam memilih rekan.

"terima kasih lagi Yoochun-ssi sudah mau memaklumi kedua orang bodoh ini." Ucap Siwon sambil memamerkan kedua dimplenya tersebut.

'aish, sayang sekali ya sepertinya dia tidak cocok kujadikan uke-ku.' Batin Yoochun sambil tersenyum bisnis kearah Siwon.

Hankyung menatap Yoochun terkesima. Dia benar-benar kagum akan charisma dan wibawa yang dikeluarkan oleh namja itu. ingin rasanya dia menjodohkan namja itu dengan anaknya. Mengingat hal itu, Hankyung tersenyum miris. Untuk kali ini dia harus membuang jauh-jauh ambisinya tersebut jika ia tidak mau dibenci lebih lagi oleh orang-orang yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dering hp membuat seorang yeoja cantik berambut ikal itu menggerutu kecil. Dengan umpatan-umpatan yang dikeluarkannya dia mengambil hp nya itu dan menatap layar tersebut.

' appa bear mertua is a calling… appa bear mertua is a calling.'

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari kasur empuknya itu dan tanpa pikir panjang men-dial penelpon itu.

"anyyeong, ayah mertua~" panggil Kyuhyun manja.

"….."

"ne, baiklah appa bear, aku akan menyiapkan baju-baju dan keperluan calon eomma mertuaku itu."

"….."

"bye, appa bear, salamkan salam cintakyu ini pada Minnie chagi, ne?"

"….."

Kyuhyun pun menutup hp nya dan kembali memasuki dunia mimpinya lagi. Namun, tak lama kemudian dia kembalik duduk dan menatap hapenya itu bingung.

"calon eomma mertua?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"uhhh~ dimana sih dirimu chagi? Oppa benar-benar lelah mencarimu tahu! Jika tahu begini tidak seharusnya aku meng iya-iya kan usulan dari appa pabbo itu." gerutu namja manis berpantat bebek itu sambil menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang dilihatnya dijalan.

Dia melongokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, berharap menemukan sesuatu tentang keberadaan adiknya itu. Namun, bukannya menemukan adiknya ia malah menemukan sesosok yeoja yang ditarik paksa oleh segerombolan namja kedalam gang yang cukup sepi.

Melihat adanya gelagat yang tidak beres itu, Junsu akhirnya mengikuti mereka dan bersembunyi saat menemukan tempat yang pas dan tidak mungkin diketahui oleh gerembolan itu.

"hahaha, lihatlah yeoja ini. Sepertinya kita mendapatkan tangkapan yang sangat besar hari ini. Tak kusangka jika kami dapat bertemu dengan yeoja pelacur keluarga Park." Ujar salah satu namja disana dengan aksen yang menurut Junsu menjijikan.

"apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Tanya yeoja imut itu tegas. Bahkan junsu terkagum-kagum akan sikap yang ditunjukkan yeoja itu.

"hahaha.. tidak ada, tapi salahkan suamimu dan anakmu itu yang memiliki banyak musuh diluar sana. Menyewa kami untuk menyakitimu." Ujar namja itu sambil menatap yeoja didepannya itu dari kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan lapar.

"boss, bagaimana kalau kita nikmati saja tubuh pelacur Park ini. Lihatlah, meski dia sudah berumur aku sempat salah mengira jika dia ini yeojachingu anaknya bukan eommanya." Sahut yang lain.

"kalau boleh tahu, berapa jumlah kita?"

"dua puluh tiga boss."

Namja menjijikan itu menjilat bibirnya dengan gaya yang menjijikan, "hmm, baiklah kita cicipi tubuhnya satu persatu. Tapi, harus aku yang pertama kali menyicipnya, arra?"

"ne." koor mereka.

Junsu terkejut mendengarnya, 'omona, aku harus menyelamatkannya. Tapi, otthokhae? Mereka dua puluh lebih sedangkan aku hanya sendiri. Bagaimana ini?' batin Junsu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika yeoja terhormat itu akan disentuh oleh namja-namja biadap macam itu. meski yeoja itu tetap diam ditempat menatap mereka dengan tajam. Tapi, bisa dilihat oleh Junsu jika tangan yeoja itu sedari tadi tidak berhenti begetar.

Akhirnya, setelah berdebat dengan diri sendirinya itu. Junsu pun keluar dari persembunyiannya. "YAKK, LEPASKAN DIA BANGSAT!" teriak Junsu sambil menendang tong sampah yang mendarat kearah mereka dan berhasil membuat tiga orang tersungkur pingsan.

' I got you babe.' Batin Junsu. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum menerjang dua orang didepannya dan menyikut dua orang dibelakangnya.

Lima orang menyerangnya, dengan sigap Junsu mengelak tendangan dan pukulan dari mereka. Akan tetapi, ada satu atau lebih pukulan dan tendangan yang diterimanya. Membuat Junsu harus mundur menghindar. Junsu mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'sialan, meskipun aku diajarkan oleh appa pabbo itu martial art. Tapi, kalau orangnya sebanyak ini apalagi aku tidak tahu yang mana saja membawa senjata tajam, shit.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, datang satu pukulan ditengkuk Junsu berhasil membuatnya terjerembab dalam tanah. Junsu meringis kesakitan, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, dia dapat merasakan betapa derasnya darah yang merembes dari pelipisnya.

Namja yang memukul Junsu tersebut menarik tubuh namja manis itu dengan kasar. Junsu menjerit karena namja itu menariknya dengan menjambak rambutnya. Namja itu menjilat telinga Junsu dan menatapnya lapar. "wah, kalau dilihat-lihat kau ini manis juga,"

"lepaskan dia!" teriak yeoja imut itu.

Plakk.. namja itu menampar yeoja imut itu dan membuatnya jatuh ketanah. Junsu menatap shock kejadian yang dia lihat. Bayangkan saja, eomma nya saja tidak pernah ditampar seperti itu. melihat yeoja tersebut meringis merasakan memar dipipinya. Membuat kemarahan Junsu sampai keubun-ubun. Aura hitam kelam menguar dalam dirinya. Beberapa helai poninya menutup matanya. Menambah kesan aura membunuh melekat pada tubuhnya itu. dia tersenyum sinis kepada orang yang memegang tubuhnya itu,

"kau mau mati?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang sangat mengerikan untuk namja manis sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Hiks, saya agak sedih melihat betapa sedikitnya review yang saya terima. Memang diawal-awal cerita aku membuatnya tanpa diedit sedikitpun. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka jika tidak banyak yang suka dengan ff saya ini. Sebegitu burukkah? Tapi tak apa kok, karena aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Dan aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat para keempat review saya **dhirayewon, bumkeyk, 5runashine88, dan miss key **... juga ketujuh orang yang memfavoritekan dan delapan orang yang memfollow fanfic saya ini. Aku sangat amat berterima kasih. Jeongmal gomawoyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Who Am I?

Chapter 3

Previous chapter :

Plakk.. namja itu menampar yeoja imut itu dan membuatnya jatuh ketanah. Junsu menatap shock kejadian yang dia lihat. Bayangkan saja, eomma nya saja tidak pernah ditampar seperti itu. melihat yeoja tersebut meringis merasakan memar dipipinya. Membuat kemarahan Junsu sampai keubun-ubun. Aura hitam kelam menguar dalam dirinya. Beberapa helai poninya menutup matanya. Menambah kesan aura membunuh melekat pada tubuhnya itu. dia tersenyum sinis kepada orang yang memegang tubuhnya itu,

"kau mau mati?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang sangat mengerikan untuk namja manis sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

**~"~**

Namja itu balik tersenyum mengejek pada namja manis yang dikunci pergerakannya olehnya itu, "kau bertanya pada siapa, huh? Kepadaku? Hahaha, apa tidak salah? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu! Berani sekali kau denganku! Apa kau tidak lihat posishwaaaaaaa…" namja itu berteriak sangat keras. Junsu membantingnya dengan keras hingga tercipta bunyi yang besar saat dia jatuh ketanah. Dan tidak usah ditanya lagi bagaimana keadaannya. Siapa suruh dia menganggu salah satu anggota keluarga Kim yang sudah tidak usah ditanyakan lagi kuatnya mereka jika bertarung.

Junsu melirik sisa orang-orang yang belum diberesnya itu, melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari mereka membuat Junsu malas berhadapan dengan mereka. Dengan suara dinginnya dia berkata, " kenapa kalian masih disini, huh? Ingin bernasib sama dengannya?" tunjuk Junsu pada orang-orang yang sudah dibuatnya terkapar tak berdaya ditanah itu.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Hey, melihat betapa beringasnya namja ini mengamuk siapa yang berani ingin beradu dengannya? HELL NO!

"pergilah, tapi sebelum itu bawa mereka." Ujar Junsu masih dengan dinginnya. Dia menghampiri sesosok yang sedari tadi dilindunginya. Dipegangnya wajah yeoja imut itu dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, "sakitkah?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum, ia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, "apakah ini sakit?"Tanya balik yeoja itu menatap darah yang sedari tadi tak berhenti keluar dari pelipis dan bibir namja penyelamatnya itu.

Junsu tidak menjawabnya, dia merasakan sangat pusing saat ini. Mungkin, karena terlalu lelah mencari adiknya dan menyelamatkan yeoja itu membuat pandangan Junsu kini menjadi buram dan hitam.

"hey, anak muda. Sadarlah!"teriak yeoja imut itu yang masih sayup-sayup ia dengar.

Drap.. drapp.. drapp bunyi telapak kaki terdengar oleh yeoja itu. ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memegang tubuh Junsu erat. Takut jika orang-orang tadi kembali. Tapi dia mengendurkan pelukannya dan bernafas lega melihat segerombolan berbaju hitam suruhan suaminya tersebutlah yang datang. Diapun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"YAKK, KEMANA SAJA KALIAN SEDARI TADI?"

"ma… maafkan kami sajangnim. Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"Tanya sesosok namja yang umurnya sekitar lima puluhan itu, buttlernya.

"tidak lihatkah kau penampilan kami ini, Pak Lee? Anak ini, anak ini telah menyelamatkan kehormatan dan nyawaku sekuat tenaganya." Ujar yeoja imut itu tersenyum lembut membuat aura charismanya terpancar keluar.

"siapa anak ini, nyonya?"Tanya Pak Lee bingung dengan namja dipelukan nyonya-nya itu.

"dia calon menantuku, Pak Lee. Yah, dia harus menjadi menantuku." Mantap yeoja itu dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat. Ohh, siapakah yeoja imut ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eomma, aku mau kelual."rengek Changmin kepada Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang menyisir rambut Kibum.

"kalau begitu minta izinlah dengan appamu Minnie."ujar Jaejoong.

Dan hal tersebut membuat Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, Jaejoong yang melihat itu mencubit pipi 'anak'nya itu gemas.

"wae Minnie? Kenapa wajahmu menjadi seperti itu? nahh, sekarang Bummie sudah tampan."

"gomawo eomma."tak lupa Kibum mencium pipi bulat eomma kesayangannya itu.

"sama-sama Bummie."

"EOMMAA!"teriak Changmin beberapa oktaf membuat Jaejoong dan Kibum menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"waeyo Minnie-ah?"

"eomma caja yang bilangin cama appa… kalau kami beldua bica dipactikan kalau akan ditolak oleh appa beluang itu."

"benal umma, kau caja yang layu appa dengan tubuhmu itu, pacti ia mau."ujar Kibum kalem tapi sukses membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya itu melotot kaget.

"yak, darimana kau mempelajari kata-kata itu, Bummie?"Tanya Yunho berkacak pinggang.

"dali Kyu ahjumma dan Yoochun ahjucci, appa."

"yak, jangan panggil yeojachinguku ahjumma bummie babo!"teriak changmin tidak terima. Tapi Kibum tidak perduli.

"hmm, Yunnie jadi bolehkah…"

"TIDAK BOLEH!"teriak Yunho tepat diwajah Jaejoong.

"WAE?"Tanya balik Jaejoong tidak kalah keras.

"KARENA DILUAR BERBAHAYA JUNG JAEJOONG!"balas Yunho.

"KAN AKU MENJAGA MEREKA JUNG YUNHO! Eh, kau bilang apa tadi?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Jung Jaejoong? Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah angkuhnya. Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merona membuat Yunho menyeringai.

"kenapa margaku menjadi ikut-ikutan Jung, Yunnie?"lirih Jaejoong dengan muka merahnya.

"lalu kau mau dipanggil apa nyonya jung? Apa kau lupa jika kau itu tidak mengingat apapun selain nama itu?"

Jaejoong terhenyak, tapi hanya beberapa detik lalu memukul kepalanya pelan, "o, iya ya aku lupa yunnie~"

Yunho terbahak, dia sungguh menyukai sikap polos yang ditunjukkan oleh Jonggie-nya itu. benarkah itu? tanpa disadari Yunho kembali Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"jadi karena aku nyonya jung maka aku boleh dong membiarkan anak-anak kita pergi keluar yeobo~"

"hahaha… tentu saja hahaha… eh?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong kaget. Bukan karena dia dengan bodohnya memperbolehkan Jaejoong tapi karena panggilan yang diucapkan Jaejoong kepadanya itu membuat dia berbushling ria saat ini. Tak menyadari, jika sekarang Jaejoong tersenyum menang dengan kedua keponak'annya yang ber yes-yes ria dibelakangnya.

"eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hmm, kata appa bear calon emma mertua itu ukuran bajunya tidak jauh-jauh dariku… hmm, yang mana ya?" yeoja cantik itu terus menatap satu persatu baju-baju yang dijajakan dieletase toko gothic yang kini didatanginya. Dia tidak sadar jika saat ini orang-orang disekelilingnya pada menatapnya horror. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah ada berpuluh-puluh kantong yang berisi bermacam-macam keperluannya dan keperluan untuk yeoja yang sampai sekarang dicap nya sebagai calon eomma mertua dibawanya.

Dia tidak perduli dengan beberapa orang yang dikenal sebagai bodyguardnya itu kewalahan membawa barang-barang tersebut. Kyuhyun ternyata benar-benar niat untuk beberbelanja sekarang. Dari barang penting sampai barang yang sama sekali tidak penting dia beli. Hufftt, bersyukurlah dia membeli itu dengan kartu unlimited yang baru saja dia colong dari dompet gegenya tadi siang. Jadi ia tidak harus berpusing-pusing ria untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membayar semua kebutuhan yang dia beli itu. hhh, andai saja dia tahu untuk siapa barang-barang ini diberikan?

"wahhh, pasti Minnie chagi sangat tampan memakai baju ini!" teriak Kyuhyun kepada baju setelan jas mini yang memang dipersembahkan untuk anak-anak seumuran Changmin.

"kyaaaaa… imutnya pasti Bummie sangat cantik memakai ini!"teriak Kyuhyun histeris di bagian baju untuk anak perempuan.

"wahhhh… bagus sekali dress ini. Pasti sangat cantik jika dipakai untukku dan Jonggie.. beli dua ah biru untukku dan pink untuknya pasti cocok. Ommo, aku juga harus beli warna merah untuk Chullie eonni" ujar Kyuhyun gaje.

"hmm, dasi ini mungkin cocok untuk bear appa, Su-ie oppa, dan gege."ujar Kyuhyun singkat melirik sekilas pada dasi bewarna hitam itu sebelum mengambil tiga buah untuk orang yang disebutnya tadi.

Benar-benar pilih kasih, eoh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong

Nyonya Kim terbangun seketika mendengar suara bel tersebut. Dia langsung berdiri dari sofa yang dia tiduri itu. Dengan tergesa dia membuka pintu tersebut, berharap jika Junsu pulang membawa berita terbaru tentang Jonggie atau Jonggie sendiri yang pulang.

Namun senyumnya sirna melihat bukan kedua orang itu yang berdiri dihadapannya melainkan sosok yeoja cantik dengan senyuman yang meneduhkan.

"Chullie, apa kabar?"

"Leeteuk? Kaukah itu?"

Heechul pun mempersilahkan tamu yang tidak diduganya itu untuk masuk, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika sosok yang telah menghilang selama lima tahun itu tiba-tiba datang dihadapannya seperti sekarang.

"bagaimana kabarmu Teuki? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum, sudah lama sekali dia tidak dipanggil seperti itu oleh seseorang. Dan saat ini dia sangat merindukan tiga orang belahan hatinya yang tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

"kau pikir selama ini aku bersama siapa Chullie-ah?"

Heechul melotot, "apakah…" belum sempat Heechul menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sesosok namja bertubuh tegap dengan raut wajah yang rupawan masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berdiri disamping yeoja cantik itu.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu, Nona Heechul,"ucap namja itu sambil memberikan senyuman eye smilenya.

"kau… Kim Young Woon kah?"Tanya Heechul tak percaya.

Namja itu tersenyum dengan wibawanya. Yang membuat Heechul kagum adalah sosok didepannya itu telah berubah. Pesat.

"jadi ada kejadian besar apa sampai-sampai kalian datang?"

"hahaha… ayolah Chullie, kami bukan bangkit dari kematian~" tawa Leeteuk renyah diikuti oleh namja rupawan tadi.

"ck, siapa suruh kalian menghilang begitu lama? Aku sampai mengira jika kalian sudah mati tau! Apalagi saat itu benar-benar gawat."

Leeteuk tersenyum miris, masih diingatnya kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Dimana dia kehilangan suami, anak dan menantunya. Anak keduanya beserta Cucu-cucunya menghilang tanpa jejak. Saat itu tidak ada siapapun yang dia percayai. Keluarga dari pihak suaminya mengambil seluruh harta warisan yang diberikan suaminya untuk dia dan anak-anaknya. Dimana dia hampir dibunuh kalau saja pelayan setianya ini tidak mengikutinya saat itu. banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian yang tragis dan tidak ingin dia ingat lagi sampai sekarang.

Gyuutt, dirasakan oleh Leeteuk seseorang memegang tangannya lembut dan penuh kasing-sayang. Dia melirik sebelahnya dimana pelayang setianya itu menatapnya lembut penuh cinta. Pelayan setia yang kini menjadi suaminya. Dimana seseorang yang menawarkan kehidupan kedua dan perlindungan yang dia dapatkan. Dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"gomawoyo, kanginie~"lirih Leeteuk meneteskan airmata yang langsung dihapus lembut oleh namja yang dipanggil kangin itu.

Heechul menatap bahagia melihat kedua pasangan tersebut. Dia adalah saksi cinta murni dari Kim Young Woon untuk Park Jungsoo atau sekarang menjadi Kim Jung Soo. Dia sudah tahu sejak lama jika namja bertubuh layaknya rakun itu menaruh hati kepada sahabatnya itu. Dan dia juga tahu jika yeoja itu menaruh harapan juga pada Kim Young Woon. Sayang, perbedaan status membuat mereka harus menerima kenyataan pahit ketika Leeteuk harus dijodohkan dengan salah satu pengusaha Jung saat itu, Jung Il Woo.

"Chullie, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu saat ini?"Tanya Leeteuk menatap Heechul dengan penuh harap.

"selama aku bisa maka aku akan membantumu, Teuki-ah~"jawab Heechul mantap.

"bisakah kau membantuku mencari anakku dan cucu-cucuku yang menghilang? Aku terus mencarinya sampai sekarang tapi aku selalu gagal."terang Leeteuk sedih.

Hati Heechul mencelos saat itu juga, dia baru menyadari betapa sakitnya hati Leeteuk dulu hingga sekarang kehilangan anaknya dan cucu-cucunya tersebut. Dia baru menyadari ketika dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dialami Leeteuk. Dulu, dia begitu tidak peduli dengan nasib yang menimpa sahabatnya itu. Dan itu membuat dia begitu malu kepada Leeteuk saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Bukannya mencari dimana keberadaan Jonggie dia malah duduk-duduk santai dirumah menunggu anaknya yang lain mencari diluar sana. Dan masih diingatnya betapa kejam dia saat mengusir Hankyung gege dan menimpakan semua kesalahan kepadanya. Padahal itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Hankyung. Dia juga ikut andil dalam pelarian Jonggie tersebut.

'ohh, aku sekarang merindukan Hankyung dan juga Su-ie.'batin Heechul yang iri melihat Leeteuk yang sedang ditenangkan oleh namja berstatus suaminya tersebut.

Leeteuk terkejut melihat air mata lolos dari mata sahabatnya yang terkenal tegar itu. dengan sigap Leeteuk menghampiri Heechul dan mengusap air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh Heechul itu.

"ada apa denganmu Chullie?"

"hikss.. maaf, maaf jika dulu aku tidak peduli padamu Teuki. Aku baru menyadari perasaanmu saat ini saat aku juga kehilangan salah satu anakku… hiks,"isak Heechul dipelukan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengelus-elus punggung sahabatnya itu sabar, "ada apa dengan anakmu Chullie? Apa yang terjadi?"

"jonggie… jonggie-ku juga menghilang Teuki. Kini, aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang."

Leeteuk menegang, dia baru tahu kabar menghilangnya anak sahabatnya itu. 'sahabat macam apa aku ini?' dia menatap Heechul sendu. Dia tahu siapa itu Jonggie, Kim Jaejoong. Mengingat Jaejoong membuatnya kembali mengingat anak keduanya itu. Dia teringat betapa akrabnya anaknya dengan yeoja cantik itu. bahkan anaknya itu memohon kepadanya jika besar nanti akan mempersunting yeoja cantik itu. tapi itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu sebelum mereka pindah mengikuti suaminya yang harus menetap dijepang.

"sabar ya Chullie, aku disini. Kita akan mencari 'mereka' bersama-sama."

Kim Young Woon yang melihat kejadian didepannya itu diam-diam meng sms salah satu bodyguardnya diluar untuk menyebarkan sebuah perintah. Dimana selain mencari anak dan cucu-cucu istrinya tersebut mereka juga harus mencari anak dari sahabat istrinya. Ohh, betapa mulianya hati namja ini. Tapi, apa maksudnya bodyguard tersebut? Bukankah Kim Young Woon hanyalah seorang pelayan? Bukankah juga Leeteuk mengatakan jika seluruh kekayaannya diambil dari pihak keluarga suaminya?

Ternyata mereka berdua memulai semuanya dari nol, sangat sulit perjuangan Kangin untuk menjadi gangster paling ditakuti di Negara sendiri juga Negara sakura tersebut. Dia harus dipukuli berkali-kali, dipaksa menjilat ujung sepatu sang majikan, hingga diperlakukan selayaknya seekor anjing. Namun tekad yang kuat dimiliki Kangin juga mengingat seorang yeoja yang harus dilindunginya itu. berhasil membuat petinggi didunia hitam itu melirik namja itu sebelum menjadikannya kaki tangannya. Dan kegigihanya itu juga membuat mereka percaya memberikan kedudukan yang lebih baik lagi untuk Kangin hingga sekarang.

"hikss, berikan telepon kepadaku, Teuki."

"ne?"

"aku ingin menelpon Hankyung gege sekarang… hiks, aku sangat merindukannya saat ini."

"ah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ne?"

Leeteuk pun mengambil telepon dan memberikannya kepada Heechul, dengan cepat Heechul memecet nomor yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala itu. ia menunggu beberapa menit hingga dia mendengar sambungan dari Hankyung gege.

"cepat datang kesini jika kau tidak mau melihat surat cerai didepan rumah adikmu besok." Dan Heechul memutuskan telepon itu sepihak. Membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap sifat seenaknya dari nyonya Kim itu.

'tidak berubah sama sekali.'

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Hehehe, balik lagi dengan saya yang gaje ini. Gimana? Udah mulai baikkah tulisan yang saya buat? Makasih udah mau menghabiskan waktu anda untuk membaca ff saya ini. Dan saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat yang lebih baik lagi dari ini. Gomawoyo readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Who Am I?

Chapter 4

Previous chapter :

"cepat datang kesini jika kau tidak mau melihat surat cerai didepan rumah adikmu besok." Dan Heechul memutuskan telepon itu sepihak. Membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap sifat seenaknya dari nyonya Kim itu.

'tidak berubah sama sekali.'

.

.

.

.

**~"~**

Hankyung menatap hp-nya berkali-kali mencerna kata per kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh istri tercintanya itu. Tidak dihiraukannya mata-mata yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar.

Hankyung menatap satu persatu orang-orang dihadapannya itu. Ketika tatapannya menatap kesamping, Choi Seung Hyung. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan tak dapat dielakkan, Hankyung mencium sahabatnya itu. Dibibir, tepat dibibir. Dan hal itu membuat Seung hyung menatapnya horror, siwon dengan ekspresi terkejutnya dan Yoochun menatapnya dingin.

"YAKK, KIM HANKYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HUH ?" teriak Seung Hyung murka sambil menggosok-gosokan mulutnya yang sudah terkontaminasi tersebut.

"hehehe, mian hyung. Aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar yang sangat gembira. Istriku sudah memaafkanku, ia mau menemuiku sekarang. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang fantastis?"terang Hankyung dengan mata yang berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil yang diberi permen.

"cih, baru meminta menemuinya kan? Jangan senang dulu Han-ah.. siapa tahu dia ingin memarahimu karena bukannya mencari anak kalian yang menghilang kau malah mementingkan pekerjaanmu seperti sekarang ini."ejek Seung hyung. Hankyung cemberut dan Siwon menyeringai menyetujui ucapan ayahnya.

Yoochun menatap ketiga orang tersebut dengan raut wajah datar, "Wah Hankyung-ssi, berani sekali menerima panggilan disaat kita sedang membicarakan bisnis kita yang penting. Atau ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada membicarakan kontrak kerja kita itu Hankyung-ssi?"ucapnya.

Pertanyaan Yoochun tersebut sontak membuat Seung Hyung dan Siwon berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengucapkan masalah mereka tersebut didepan Yoochun? Bukankah dengan berkata seperti itu membuat mereka seakan-akan tidak terlalu tertarik untuk berkerja dengan mitra seperti Mr. Park? Mereka berduapun menatap Yoochun ketakutan sebelum menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan mengitimidasi. Bagaimanapun juga ini semua salahnya karena sempat-sempatnya namja pabbo itu menerima panggilan telepon saat sedang genting seperti ini.

"ehm, begini Yoochun-ssi. Sebenarnya tentu saja kontrak kerja itu penting buat kami. Tapi bagiku panggilan telepon ini jauh lebih penting daripada apapun bahkan kontrak kerja kita." Ucap Hankyung santai. Dua Choi itu menahan nafas mendengar ucapan frontal dari presdir Kim tersebut. Ingin rasanya mereka menguliti kepala Presdir Kim itu. walau dalam hati.

"sepenting apa, Hankyung-ssi? Bisakah anda jelaskan?" tanya Yoochun masih sama datarnya. Jujur, dia kurang suka dengan orang yang membawa masalah pribadi dalam pekerjaannya, siapapun itu.

"anakku baru saja menghilang, Yoochun-ssi. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kemana keberadaannya. Sedangkan istriku, dia menganggap jika kehilangan anakku itu merupakan salahku dan dia mengusirku dari rumah kami dan tidak memperbolehkanku pulang sebelum anak kami itu ditemukan." Hankyung menatap Siwon sekilas dan melanjutkan kembali ceritanya, "aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun, sungguh. Meski hatiku saat ini sangat sedih. Aku terus berjuang mencari cara untuk menemukan keberadaan anakku. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja istriku menelponku dan mengatakan ingin bertemu denganku. Itu saja sudah membuatku senang, mungkin sekarang istriku bisa sedikit memaafkanku, begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran naifku ini." Terang Hankyung panjang lebar.

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya, Seung Hyung dan Siwon menghela nafasnya. Mereka mengira jika Yoochun merasa tersinggung dengan penjelasan yang diucapkan Hankyung. Tapi, perkiraan mereka salah besar. Yoochun bukan pergi dari hadapan mereka melainkan memeluk Hankyung erat. Dia menatap Hankyung dan tersenyum.

"Hankyung-ssi, tahukah anda jika selama ini saya selalu menjadikan sosok anda sebagai panutan saya? Mendengar ucapan anda tadi membuat saya yakin jika saya tidak salah pilih orang untuk saya idolakan. Ucapan anda tadi lebih baik dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang menjelaskan keungulan perusahaan mereka agar dapat bekerja sama dengan saya. Anda adalah sosok ayah juga suami yang sangat hebat. Dan saya yakin jika sosok itu juga bisa membuat saya tidak menyesal telah menerima kerja sama kita saat ini." Yoochun pun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hankyung yang cengo. Namun, Hankyung tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan itu dengan mantap. Sedangkan Seung Hyung dan Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega karena akhirnya dapat juga bekerja sama tanpa ada hambatan sedikitpun. Ya, sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ingat, jangan nakal sama Boojae eomma."

"neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.."koor mereka.

"jangan bermain jauh dari pandangan Boojae oemma."

"neeeeeeeeeeee."

"tidak boleh merepotkan Boojae eomma."

"neeeee."'

"dan terakhir jangan pernah sekalipun kalian biarkan satu namja manapun yang mendekati Boojae eomma, arraseo?"

"ne."

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengarkan wejangan-wejangan Yunho kepada kedua keponak'annya itu. hey, mereka hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar taman komplek. Kenapa rasanya seperti ingin pergi jauh, eoh? Dan itu berlangsung sari satu jam yang lalu. Sekali lagi kutekankan, SATU JAM YANG LALU. Ommo, amat over protective ne?

"dan kau Boojae…"belum sempat Yunho berbicara, dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik kedua bocah tersebut dan mencium pipi Yunho sebelum berangkat. Dan itu sukses membuat Yunho mematung.

Ditatapnya kepergian Jaejoong dan kedua keponakannya itu dengan perasaan sedih. Sesungguhnya ingin sekali dia ikut serta dengan mereka. Tetapi,…

"anyeong, ayah mertua~dimana Chanminnie chagiku?"tanya seorang yeoja cantik didepan wajah Yunho. Dan dengan seenaknya dia memberikan setumpuk barang yang dia beli tadi kepada Yunho dan masuk kedalam menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat. "ahhh, lelahnya~"desahnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Yunho menatap yeoja cantik itu iritasi. Yah, andai saja dia tidak sedang menunggu yeoja cantik ini mungkin sekarang dia sedang bersama keluarga kecilnya itu dan bermain dengan bahagia saat ini. Dan itu sirna berkat yeoja cantik berhati iblis itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

"yak, beginikah caramu menjamu tamu oppa? Seharusnya kau bawakan aku minuman sekarang.. tahukah kau seberapa capeknya aku kesini, eoh?" perintah Kyuhyun sengak.

Setelah melempar seluruh kantong belanjaan itu kelantai. Dengan wajah sekusut-kusutnya Yunho melangkahkan kakinya kedapur. Membuatkan minuman beracun untuk yeoja iblis itu.

"so, yeoja mana yang kini kau sembunyikan itu oppa? Dan mana Changminnie chagiku?" Kyuhyun mengikuti Yunho sampai kedapur dan mendudukan dirinya ke kursi.

"dia bukan yeoja simpananku Kyu. Dia yeoja yang kutolong didepan rumahku. Dan Changminnie-Mu itu kini berada bersamanya."terang Yunho sambil memberikan secangkir teh panas kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melotot kaget, mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai ucapan Yunho didepannya itu, "jeongmal? Kepalamu sedang terbentur, eoh? Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai begitu saja anak-anak itu bersama dengan yeoja begitu asing? Dan lagi sejak kapan kau begitu baik dengan yeoja? Ahra saja kau tending dan permalukan didepan umum karena mencoba untuk mendekatimu."

"itu masalah lain Kyu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Dia amnesia." Lirih Yunho.

"dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

Yunho terdiam, jujur apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Tidak seharusnya dia mempercayai Jaejoong begitu saja. Seharusnya dia mencari asal-usul Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Tapi,

"meski dia adalah pencuri sekalipun aku tidak peduli Kyu karena aku jatuh terlalu dalam pesonanya." Ucap Yunho mantap.

Kyuhyun terpana, dia sungguh penasaran dengan sosok yeoja itu. Dia ingin tahu seperti apa yeoja itu hingga dapat membuat ehem calon ayah mertuanya itu bertekuk lukuk kepadanya. Hey, dia begitu sangat mengenal mantan sunbaenya disekolah itu. Jung Yunho, namja tampan tapi alergi yeoja. Itulah julukannya.

"kau ingin aku menyelidikinya oppa?"tanya Kyuhyun.

Yunho menggeleng, "tidak usah Kyu, aku lebih suka jika dia sendiri yang berbicara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini namja tampan berjidat lebar itu menyantap makanan yang sedari tadi belum disentuhnya, sendirian. Dimana Hankyung? Lupakah kalian jika dia dipanggil oleh istri tercintanya? Seunghyun? Dia menghadiri meeting lain. Siwon? Dia sudah meninggalkannya satu jam yang lalu.

Drttt… drrttt, getaran handphonenya berbunyi. Dilihatnya layar handphone itu, 'umma is calling… umma is calling.' Langsung saja Yoochun mengangkatnya.

"yeobseyo eomma? Waeyo?"

"….."

"mwoo? Eomma tidak apa-apa kan?"

"….."

"ne, aku akan pulang sekarang, ne."

Ditutupnya telepon itu dan Yoochun pun beranjak dari sana menuju rumahnya. Didalam pikirannya saat itu hanyalah keselamatan eomma-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakkk… ommo, bisa dipastikan jika pintu itu akan patah jika dibanting seperti itu setiap hari. Semua orang yang disana menatapnya. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Hankyung menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hehehe, annyeong~"

Sedangkan sang istri yang melihat kelakuan suaminya tersebut hanya mengurutkan dadanya saja. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dan malas untuk memarahi namja kebal seperti suaminya tersebut. Dan tanpa merasa bersalah Hankyung langsung menghampiri mereka dan terkejut menatap tamu-tamu yang ada dirumahnya kini.

"leeteuk nonna? Young Wonn-ssi?"

Sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum menatap Hankyung. Mereka sudah tahu akan sikap Hankyung yang suka seenaknya itu. Apalagi si Leeteuk, mantan pacarnya semasa sekolah dulu.

"apa kabar Kyungie?"goda Leeteuk dengan memanggil Hankyung dengan panggilan sayangnya dulu.

Melihat manic mata main-main dari Leeteuk mau tak mau membuat Hankyung menyeringai, "hampa sekali tanpamu, Jungie~"balasnya. Heechul dan Young Woon menatap jengah keduanya. Yah, mereka tahu jika dulu Leeteuk dan Hankyung sempat berpacaran, tapi itu dulu sekali.

"lalu bisakah diantara kalian ada yang sudi untuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku?"

Dan Young Woon pun menjelaskannya dari awal juga sepak terjangnya didunia hitam dengan penuh semangat. Dan itu tentu saja membuat para istri tersebut jengah dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari dunia para namja tersebut.

"jadi kau itu adalah 'Kangin' Young Woon?"

"ne, itu adalah pemberian dari median ketuaku terdahulu sebelum memberikan organisasi itu kepadaku."

"waw, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika Young Woon yang selama ini kukenal baik hati kepada siapapun itu kini menjadi orang yang paling ditakuti se-asia ini." Decak Hankyung kagum.

"aih, itu tidak seberapa denganmu ge~ seorang pengusaha sukses didunia putih tidak hitam ataupun kotor sepertiku." Rendah Young Woon.

Hankyung tergelak, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika sosok yang dulu untuk membunuh serangga saja tidak berani menjadi berubah sangat pesat seperti sekarang. Demi orang dicintainya, namja didepannya itu rela berbuat apa saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon pun berjalan tak tentu arah, sungguh sebenarnya saat ini hatinya sangat sakit mengingat pertunangannya batal dengan cara tidak terhormat seperti kemarin. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong melakukan hal seperti itu? jika dia memang tidak suka seharusnya dia bilang bukan menghilang seperti sekarang membuat semua orang kalang kabut mencarinya.

Siwon pun duduk disebuah kursi disebuah taman, dia duduk disana tanpa menyadari sosok lain yang juga duduk disana.

"hhh, sungguh kejam kau Jonggie, bagaimana bisa kau lakukan hal tersebut padaku? Kenapa kau menolakku? Apa karena aku kurang tampan?"

"ahjucci tampan kok."

"lalu mengapa dia menolakku jika aku tampan?"

"mungkin kalena ahjucci bodoh."

"karena aku bodoh ya? Ehhh?" langsung saja Siwon menolehkan wajahnya kesamping menampakkan wajah imut seorang bocah berusia sekitar lima tahun. "nugu?"

"kibum imnida, ahjucci tampan~"

"yak, sedang apa kau disini huh?"

"ckckck, telnyata ahjucci benal-benal bodoh ya? Tentu caja kibum dicini duduk menunggu umma Boojae membeli ecklim cama changminnie. Tadinya bummie juga pengen ikut tapi kalena capek Bummie…"

"yak, hentikan omonganmu itu bocah, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain denganmu tahu? Aku benar-benar sangat kecapekan sekarang. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku, arra?" Siwon pun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Sesungguhnya dia ingin sekali beranjak dari sini. Tapi ia tidak sampai hati meninggalkan bocah imut ini sendirian disini. 'huh, benar-benar eomma yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan makhluk menggemaskan sepertinya sendirian disini? Bagaimana jika dia diculik eoh?'

Kibum pun menatap Siwon polos, sepertinya bocah ini sangat amat menyukai sosok tampan didepannya itu. buktinya saja didepan namja itu tiba-tiba saja Kibum berubah menjadi out of character. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kapan tokoh utama kita yang pendiam ini menjadi orang yang banyak bicara?

"krrrr… krrrr…" Kibum pun menoleh kearah Siwon. Dia menatap mulut Siwon yang sedikit terbuka itu dan mendengkur pelan. "cepeltinya teltidul~"

Lalu, Kibum pun berjalan mendekati Siwon dan

Cuppp… ommo, andai Siwon tahu jika dia baru saja dicium oleh bocah imut tersebut. Tepat dibibirnya. Kibum pun melepas ciumannya itu dan tersenyum menang. "nah, dengan begini ahjucci tampan hanya milik Bummie ceolang. Kalena kata Kyunnie ahjumma dan Yoochun ahjumma jika ingin memiliki ceceorang dia haluc menandai olang itu." ucap Kibum polos. Ooh, andai Yunho mendengar ucapan frontal dari Kibum itu, bisa dipastikan jika namja berjidat lebar dan yeoja iblis itu tidak akan selamat ditangannya.

"bummie~" Jaejoong memanggil Kibum dan terkejut melihat sosok disamping Kibum, Siwon. 'bagaimana bisa dia ada disini? Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Tubuh Jaejoong pun tidak bisa digerakkan membuat Changmin dan Kibum menatapnya cemas, "eomma gwechanayo?"

Siwon yang merasa mendengar suara bising-bising ditelinganya, menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong merasa saat ini jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dia harus kabur sekarang, begitulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dan menoleh kearah Siwon yang kini sudah mengucek-ucek matanya mencoba untuk menetralisir dengan cahaya yang ditangkapnya.

"siapa disitu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Hehehe, gimana? Udah mulai bisa menebak lom? Mianhne ya jika kalian masih belum puas dengan ceritanya… aku akan berusaha membuat cerita semakin lebih menarik dari chapter selanjutnya chingu, dan terima kasih atas review, follow, dan favorit kalian… aku baca loh semua komentar-komentar kalian, sungguh aku terharu sekali membaca masukan dari kalian semua… tiap satu komentar berhasil membuatku semakin mendapatkan imajinasi-imajinasi liar yang akan kusampaikan dalam ff ini, sekali lagi gomawo ne,

**Dhirayewon : gomawo buat pe review pertamaku hihihi ^^~**

**YeChun : jeongmal? *blushing* gomawo, aku akan semakin berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin ^^~**

**Vic89 : hy Vic, jangan cengar-cengir kaya gitu dong nanti disangka hihihi… masa aku tega sih buat mereka ketemu secepat itu *smirk***

**Bumkeyk : wah, gomawo ne sudah mau mengikuti alur cerita gaje yang saya buat ini chingu.. chingu masih penasaran denga si yeoja imut itu? coba deh baca ulang, disitu aku nulis kan jika si yeoja imut itu istri juga eomma dari keluarga Park… so, udah tahukan siapa yeoja imut itu? Hihihi.. sip, chingu aku akan melanjutkannya kok ^^~**

**Babekyu88 : gimana? Seru gak? Sip saya lanjut deh hihihi ^^~**

**Runashine88 : hihihi, memang dunia ff itu sangat kecil chingu… kan liatnya dari layar berbentuk segiempat hihihi *kabur***

**Ze. babyxiahtic : ommo, aku tidak menyangka jika chingu akan mereview ff gaje saya hihihi… saya suka loh chingu dengan ff yang chingu buat.. apalagi pairingnya couple kesukaaan saya.. gomawo chingu udah mau mampir hihihi ^^~**

**PURPLE-KIMlee : hmm aku akan memperbaikinya chingu.. makasih ya udah mau mengingatkan saya yang gaje ini hihihi dan makasih pujiannya chingu ^^~**

**Minhyunni1318 : Kyuhyun oppa itu bukan pedo, dia Changmin complex hihihi ^^~ *sama aja***

**Tamu : baca ulang aja chingu hihihi ^^~**

**Park Ha mi : iya chingu, pairingnya Changkyu. Kalau couple Siwon oppa tunggu aja ya ada gilirannya masing-masing. Iya, nyonya Park itu umma-nya Yoochun oppa. Gomawo chingu, ne, jjang!**

**Guest : jeongmal? *blushing* haha, Junsu oppa kan marah karena namja itu bersikap kasar dengan yeoja dan Junsu kurang suka. Dan aku rasa gak ada yang bisa segalak dan sesangar Heechul oppa *kabur*. Yoosu? Hmm, mungkin hihihi ^^~**

**Fuyu Cassiopeia : waw, kalau Yunho oppa dengan Yoochun oppa maka aku gak akan dapet feelnya chingu. Iya chingu, itu Kibum oppa dan Changmin oppa. Hahaha hanya pada Jaejoong oppa kok *loh**

**Jaejoong06 : iya chingu dia memang kupersembahkan buat Yunho oppa seorang hihihi… Junsu oppa menyelamatkan eomma-nya Yoochun oppa chingu. gomawo chingu saya jadi malu hihihi *blushing* ne, jjang! **


	6. Chapter 6

Who Am I

Chapter 5

"siapa disitu?" tanya Siwon. Ketika dia membuka matanya, ia terbelalak kaget. Tidak ada siapapun orang disana. Juga anak kecil manis tadi. Menghilang entah kemana.

"anak itu kemana?" tanya Siwon sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri menyadari jika tempat itu benar-benar sepi. 'kalau sesepi ini, yang berbicara tadi siapa? Hiiiii…' batin Siwon ngeri. Daripada ia diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk yang tidak jelas bersemayam disana. Dia lebih memilih untuk pergi dari sana. Tanpa memperdulikan suara yang dia dengar tadi.

Disebelah bangku itu, ada semak-semak. Tidak ada yang aneh disemak-semak itu kalau saja tempat itu bergoyang-goyang tak jelas.

"ughhhh… umma, kenapa kita haluc belcembunyi dicini cih? Bummie kan macih pingin belcama ahjucci tampan." Gerutu Kibum yang mengikuti Jaejoong bersembunyi.

Jaejoong melirik-lirik pemandangan didepannya, memastikan jika namja itu benar-benar pergi. Ia pun menghela napasnya lega. Melihat Jaejoong yang mengacuhkannya, langsung saja dia menggigit lengan Jaejoong gemas.

"agghhh… Bummie kenapa tangan umma kau gigit sayang?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Kibum dengan polos.

Kibum berdecak, ditatapnya Jaejoong malas, "campai kapan kita belcembunyi dicini umma? Dicini banyak nyamuk. Gatal." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garukkan badannya.

Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Kibum daripada melihatnya menangis. Jaejoong merasa heran, kenapa Kibum bisa secerewet itu? apakah begitu besar keberadaan Siwon hingga membuat anak ini menjadi OOC begini? Ngomong-ngomong tentang cerewet, kenapa Jaejoong tidak mendengar ocehan Changmin eoh?

Ditolehkannya kepalanya kearah Changmin, Jaejoong menghela napasnya menatap Changmin yang kini sibuk dengan eskrimnya. "dasar food monster." Lirih Jaejoong.

"umma bicala cecuatu?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengendong Changmin sambil mengelap bibir anak itu yang bercelemotan. Diberinya eskrim ditangan kiri Changmin kepada Kibum, karena itu memang jatahnya. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia menenggelamkan kepalany keceruk leher Jaejoong guna meredam kekesalannya. Dia tidak bisa marah karena itu memang milik hyungnya, walau jatah Jaejoong diraibnya juga.

Jaejoong terkekeh dengan kedua anak yang diasuhnya, dia benar-benar seperti seorang ibu jika begini. Ditatapnya Changmin dan Kibum bergantian dengan pandangan lembut. Dia menatap gemas dengan kelakuan Changmin dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Namun, tak sengaja mata Jaejoong menangkap sosok Kibum yang menatap interaksi mereka berdua. Jaejoong tahu, jika Kibum juga ingin diperlakukan sama. Namun, anak yang satu ini memiliki gengsi yang tinggi. Statusnya sebagai kakak dan kepribadiannya yang sedikit dingin membuat dia sulit untuk bermanja ria dengan Jaejoong. Akhirnya, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan mengandeng tangan Kibum. Dia meremas tangan kecil itu sayang.

"umma ingin mengandeng tanganmu seperti ini, bolehkan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Kibum pura-pura mendengus, "telcelah kalau umma mau, telpakca~"ujarnya sok. Jaejoong terkekeh geli.

Mereka bertigapun berjalan pulang kerumah, bisa kita lihat sosok yeoja itu. Punggungnya yang diterpa oleh warna jingga matahari yang terbenam, terasa hangat. Sehangat seorang umma kepada anaknya.

~"~

"yak, aku disini kan gunanya hanya mengantarkan titipanmu saja, appa~ kenapa aku disuruh kerja rodi seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia memerhatikan tampilan laptop yang berisi angka-angka yang rumit itu. Dengan licahnya dia menembus firewall situs tersebut dan melacak semua informasi tentang keadaan perusahaan musuh, mencari titik kelemahannya. Itulah yang ia kerjakan setelah berbincang dengan Yunho yang kini terus menatap jam dinding dengan gusar.

"untung kau ada disini, Kyunnie. Salahkan sendiri sifatmu yang selalu kabur dari perkerjaanmu. Jadi aku tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini kan?" tanya Yunho cuek. Kembali dia menatap jam dinding tersebut, "kemana saja sih mereka? Jam segini belum pulang?"

Kyuhyun menekan-nekan keyboardnya dengan kesal, dia benar-benar tidak menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai hacker diperusahaan milik Yoochun dan Yunho ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini pekerjaan yang amat ia kuasai. Perkejaan yang selalu Yoochun sebut perkerjaan licik yang selalu ia sanggah dengan perkerjaan orang cerdas.

Dan sedikit informasi, sebenarnya bukan dua orang yang berkerja keras di perusahaan itu. namun, tiga berserta dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak diperbincangkan didunia luar karena keberadaannya sangat dirahasiakan. Ia memiliki peran penting dalam menyukseskan perusahaan DBSK company itu. Bahkan, keluarganya satupun tidak tahu perkerjaan rahasianya itu. Ia selalu menyembunyikan kedoknya itu sebagai seorang jurnalis jenius di perusahaan berita kabar yang paling terkenal.

"huh, tapi apa seperti ini sambutanmu kepadaku appa? Bahkan semenjak aku datang tak sedikitpun kau menyuguhkan aku air minum. Apakah seperti ini perlakuanmu dengan tamu?" ejek Kyuhyun telak. Mendengar itu langsung saja Yunho bergegas kedapur, membuatnya minum. Tanpa menyadari seringai manis yang terpajang dibibir yeoja itu.

"hihihi, dasar pabbo namja!" Kyuhyun langsung melirik kearah dapur, berjaga-jaga agar namja itu tidak keluar dari sana. Dengan mengambil barang-barangya dan mengendap-endap dia berjalan keluar dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga kabur dari sana secepat mungkin. Tak sengaja, dia menabrak seseorang didepannya.

"aduhhhh…"

Kyuhyun langsung membungkukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sambil mengucapkan mianhe berulang-ulang. Sesekali dia menoleh kearah belakang. Takut-takut ada beruang ngamuk mengejarnya. Tidak mau itu terjadi, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil langkah seribu tanpa menyadari sesosok anak kecil yang menatapnya intens.

"Kyunnie chagi?" tanya sosok itu.

~"~

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen Yunho dan terkejut melihat Yunho yang berjalan keluar dengan membawa segelas air dengan tatapan kesal. Ketika mata mereka saling beradu, tatapan kesal Yunho tersebut berubah menjadi tatapan lega. "akhirnya kalian pulang juga."

"ne? ada apa denganmu Yunnie? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"ani~ apakah kau bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang baru saja pulang tadi?"

"nugu?"

"seorang yeoja yang memiliki paras yang cantik dan bertubuh bak model." Terang Yunho sambil meliuk-liuk tangannya menerangkan gambaran tentang Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "ah, aku sepertinya tadi melihatnya. Dia memang memiliki tubuh yang bagaikan model itu tapi aku tidak melihat wajahnya bak bidadari itu." ujarnya ketus.

"yak, kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?"

"ani~" langsung saja Jaejoong merebut gelas ditangan Yunho sampai habis tak bersisa dan memberikan Changmin beserta Kibum ke Yunho. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal keluar dari apartemen itu.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya Yunho bingung.

Changmin dan Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan menatap appanya yang pabbo itu, "dasar namja yang tak peka."koor mereka serempak dan meninggalkan appanya itu,

"wae? Waeyo?"

~"~

"aku pulang! Yak, Pak Lee dimana umma? " tanya namja tampan berjidat lebar saat memasuki rumahnya itu.

Plakkk… sebuah pukulan mendarat dikening lebar namja itu. Langsung saja ia meringis kesakitan dan menatap sosok itu kesal.

"yak, kenapa appa memukulku?" tanya kesal kepada pelaku yang memukulnya itu.

Namja berkepala tiga dan besar itu menatap anaknya dengan tajam, "bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan disini. Miele, ada dikamarku." Ujarnya.

"ishh, apanya yang kamarku? Itukan kamar mereka, dasar appa pabbo!" ejek Yoochun dengan pelan.

"aku dapat mendengar ucapanmu anak pabbo!"balas namja bermata sipit itu. Yoochun meneguk ludahnya sulit mendengar ucapan dingin dan misterius dari sosok yang ia panggil 'appa' itu, Park Jong Woon a. ka Yesung.

"kau sudah pulang Chunnie?" tanya seorang yeoja berperawakan imut itu saat ia menatap dua sosok yang sangat berarti baginya itu masuk kekamarnya dan suaminya itu.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari suara tenor ummanya, Yoochun langsung memeluk yeoja imut itu erat dan memeriksa seluruh tubuh ummanya itu memastikan tak satupun tubuh yeoja yang menginjak umur empat puluh tahun itu lecet.

"umma tidak apa-apakan? Tidak ada satupun yang lecet kan? Apa yang dilakukan namja-namja brengsek itu umma? Jawab pertanyaanku umma!"

Plakkk… kembali Yesung memukul kepala Yoochun gemas. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sifat mother complex yang dimiliki anaknya itu.

"jangan menyerbu ummamu seperti itu. bagaimana bisa dia menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau kau sendiri tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara."

Yoochun menatap ummanya sedih, "mian umma, apakah aku salah?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

Yeoja berperawakan imut itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dia sangat memaklumi sifat anaknya yang overprotective itu. Bahkan, dia sangat senang dengan sifat anaknya sekarang daripada dua tahun yang lalu. Dimana namja tampan itu melihatnya jijik bagaikan dia adalah sebuah kotoran yang berjalan. Yeoja itu menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. 'itu adalah masalalu.'batinnya.

"umma tidak apa-apa, chagiya~" yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja manis yang sedang tertidur manis diranjangnya dan suaminya.

"siapa dia umma?" tanya Yoochun menatap sosok itu intens. 'imut.' batin namja itu.

"dia adalah malaikat penolongku, Chunnie. Dia menjagaku dan melindungiku dari namja-namja itu. Tapi, umma khawatir karena sampai sekarang dia tidak bangun-bangun juga. Padahal Dokter Kim bilang dia tidak apa-apa." Terang yeoja imut itu. Yah, namja manis itu memang tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya kelelahan saja karena memfosirkan keadaannya mencari adik kesayangannya yang bandel itu. Andai nyonya Park itu tahu.

"chagiya, kenapa kau bawa namja itu ke ranjang kita."rajuk Yesung kepada yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu tersenyum, menanggapi suaminya yang konyol namun disayanginya itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Daripada suaminya itu merajuk kepadanya lebih baik dia menyuruh Yoochun untuk memindahkan namja manis itu.

"Chunnie, maukah kau membawa namja manis ini ke tempatmu?"tanya yeoja itu dengan wajah yang dibuat seagyeo mungkin agar namja itu mengiyakan permintaaannya itu. 'sekalian mengakrabkan diri dengan tunanganmu, chagi~' batin yeoja itu sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

Yoochun mengangguk, dia mengangkat tubuh namja itu dengan bridal style. Setelah memastikan kembali jika ummanya itu tidak apa-apa. Dia membawa tubuh itu kekamarnya dan membaringkannya keranjangnya itu. Diletaknya pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan namja itu.

"ughhh, bau sekali baju ini. Pasti belum dicuci dari kemaren. Hhh, lebih baik diganti saja." Yoochun mengambil telepon dimeja nakasnya memanggil maid untuk menggantikan baju namja itu. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit tidak rela jika ada seseorang melihat tubuh namja manis itu.

Dia menghela napasnya tidak menyadari perasaan aneh apa yang menyergapi dadanya. Dia mengambil bajunya yang dipikirnya cocok dengan namja itu. ditatapnya wajah polos itu, dia membuka satu persatu kemeja itu dan meneguk ludahnya susah saat melihat sesuatu yang berbentuk menggodanya untuk menyentuhnya.

'bagaimana rasanya ya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Dengan napas yang berburu, ia mencoba untuk memegang benda itu. Awalnya hanya menyentuh saja. Namun sensasi yang dia dapatkan sungguh luar biasa. Degup jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Ditekan-tekannya benda itu dan memelintirnya sesekali. 'baru dengan menggunakan tangan saja bisa seenak ini. Bagaimana kalau menggunakan mulutku ya?' batinnya penasaran.

Akhirnya, dengan gugup dia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan nipple menggoda itu. Dia mengecupnya sekilas membuat sensasi mengenakkan itu muncul kembali. Seakan mendapat bisikan dari setan, dia nekat mengulum dan menjilat benda itu dengan nikmat. Rasanya seperti candu. Seakan ada magnet membuat ia tidak bisa melepas rasa nikmat itu. 'Oh Tuhan, ini nikmat sekali. Lain sekali dengan nipple-nipple yeoja pelacur yang kucicipi di bar-bar sialan itu. Yang ini rasanya lebih manis dan nikmat.'

Yoochun mengisapnya dengan kuat membuat warna keunguan tercetak didada namja manis itu dengan jelas. Dia mendengar lenguhan dari namja itu, dan itu membuat ia tersadar akan perlakuan bejatnya barusan. " apa yang baru saja kulakukan?"

Dia menatap gundukan yang membesar dibalik celananya itu dengan horror. Dengan cepat dia menggantikan baju namja manis itu dan berlari kekamar mandi. Menuntaskan aktivitasnya itu dengan membayangkan namja manis itu sebagai objeknya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat itu chagi?" tanya yeoja imut itu menatap kejadian dikamar anaknya itu dengan kamera pengintai yang ia pasang.

"hahaha, katanya playboy cak kadal. Baru disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu saja langsung blingsatan dia." Ujar suaminya menyeringai menatap keadaan panas itu.

"hahaha, kau benar chagi~ sepertinya tak sulit bagiku untuk menjodohkan mereka. Apalagi mengetahui jika Junsu itu ternyata anak dari Chullie eonni~"

"mwo? Anak dari yeoja setan itu?"

Yeoja itu mencubit pinggang suaminya gemas, "yak, jangan menghina besanmu seperti itu."

Yesung terkekeh mendengarnya, ia mengambil tangan istrinya itu ke sesuatu yang membesar dibawah tubuhnya itu. Yeoja imut itu membelalakan matanya horror. "tapi daripada itu, sebaiknya kau cari cara untuk menjinakkan little Yeye ini…

-Park Ryeowook~"

setelah berbicara seperti itu. Yesung langsung menyerang bibir istrinya brutal. Yah, Park Ryeowook adalah istri dari Park Jong Woon. Dan umma 'tiri' dari Park Yoo Chun.

"eunghhhhhh…. Oppaaahhhhhhhhh~"

~"~

"Jiyongie~ kau dimana?" teriak namja bermata tajam itu di masion mewahnya, yang hanya ditinggali olehnya, istri berserta anaknya. Maid? Ayolah, dia tidak suka jika ada orang asing dirumahnya itu.

"ne Hyunnie, aku disini~" teriak balik seseorang dari arah dapur. Mendengar suara dari 'istri' tercintanya itu. Langsung saja Seunghyun berjalan kesana. Menghampiri istri-nya?

"ommo, Jiyongieeee~" panggil Seunghyun dengan nada yang bergetar menahan hasrat ditubuhnya menatap keadaan istrinya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Namja manis itu kini memakai apron tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat ditubunya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat libido namja tampan itu naik. Sebuah vibtator berukuran big menancap di buttnya yang sexy itu.

"ahhh~ Seunghyunnie, baru pulang?" tanya namja manis itu sambil mengeluarkan vibtator itu paksa. Membuat dia harus mendesah keras kembali. Dipungutnya bajunya yang berserakan dilantai dan menatap suaminya itu dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"aku tahu arti tatapanmu itu, Hyunnie. Dan aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan itu~"

Seunghyun menatap istrinya kecewa, "yahhh, kau menyebalkan Jiyongieeee~"

"whatever, ahh, bagaimana dengan kerjasamanya? Sukses?"

"tentu saja, berkat Hangeng~"

"ahh, baguslah. Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Hangeng, bagaimana Jonggie? Ada kabar?"

Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya lesu, melihat itu Jiyong menghembuskan napasnya berat. "ini salah kita. Tak seharusnya kita memaksakan Siwonnie kita dengan Jonggie. Seharusnya kita tahu jika Jonggie hanya menganggap Wonnie sebagai oppanya, tak lebih~ hiks."

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita doakan saja mereka agar lebih cepat menemukannya~"

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja tampan berlesung pipit itu mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya itu. Ia tersenyum miris, jika ada orang yang disalahkan harusnya ia yang disalahkan, bukan siapapun. Seharusnya ia tidak memaksa ummanya untuk mempersuting Jaejoong. Seharusnya ia menguburkan perasaannya jauh-jauh. Padahal ia tahu jika hati Jaejoong telah direbut. Direbut oleh namja kecil bermata musang yang dulu selalu bermain dengan mereka sejak kecil. Namja yang menarik perhatian Jaejoong-nya, Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Wuahahaha, bagaimana? Jangan timpuk saya ya chingu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja saya ingin menulis conteks tentang sex itu. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Ngomong-ngomong itu sudah termasuk rated M belum? Kalau iya rencananya aku mau menggantikan ratednya kalau memang iya. Takut menghancurkan mata polos adik-adik dibawah umur. *merasa bangga karena udah 17 tahun wkwkw

Aku mau cerita nih chingu, ada kejadian lucu saat menulis ff ini. Aku menulis ff ini di laptop namjachingu saya. Karena saya lupa menghapusnya jadi tanpa sengaja dia membacanya. Dan saat aku mampir kerumahnya, ia menyindir saya. 'wah, keren banget ceritanya. Kok mendalami banget sih? Udah pernah nyoba ya?' dan aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan senyuman innoncent, wkwk.. sumpah itu kocak banget.

Nah, saatnya saya membalas review dari readers-readers tercinta :

Bumkeyk : iya, untung Jaejoong oppa cepet ya ngelesnya. Hahaha, iya ada alasannya chingu. Kyuhyun oppa itu seumuran dengan Jaejoong oppa. Sekitar 20 an. Udah dijelaskan status Kyuhyun oppa disini.

Babekyu88 : jaejoong :p

Vic89 : Kibum oppa memang genit hehe.. memang mereka kan ahjucci dan ahjumma gilakkk XD

Lady Ge : iya sama-sama *hug aku gak akan memudahkan pertemuan mereka. Pengen buat Yunjae moment dulu soalnya ^^

Azahra88 : tidak akan semudah itu chingu hehe^^ ini udah lanjut

Minhyunni1318 : iya ikut-ikutan aja tuh kuda *upss.. iya ini lagi nyari waktu yang pas *?

YeChun : gak akan semudah itu… gimana ya? Hehehe

Runashine88 : haha, jangan sampai nyasar ya chingu bacanya *kan labirin

Fuyu Cassiopeia : memang, iya manis kayak aku hahaha

Ryeonglove : iya chingu, castnya bejibun. Ini lagi nyari moment yang pas… maaf ya chingu. Tapi, mungkin chap depan akan semakin banyak interaksi dua orang itu. jadi tenang aja. Sangat, uhhh udah gak sabar nih buatnya tapi hikss… aku susah banget nyari waktunya. Ini aja nyolong-nyolong.

Jaejoong06 : iya, Jae memang pura-pura. Dan Yunho memang anaknya Leeteuk. Gomapta chingu semangatnya.

Shawon20 : hehe ^^~

Rara : memang complicated chingu. Karena aku suka jika banyak konflik, rasanya kaya mecahin rumus matematika hoho

Shin Min Gi : wah daebakkk! Hahaha, tuh ada Yoosu momentnya *itu moment paling berkesan wkwkw. Soalnya aku pengen aja buat yang ada pedo nya dan aku gak suka tanggung-tanggung. Jadinya mereka berdualah yang aku pilih *smirk

Retno : makasih chingu, ne aku akan semangat dan berkerja keras mencari waktunya. Sip, aku akan mencari moment yang sangat pas dan membuatnya semanis mungkin.

Wah, seneng deh rata-rata banyak yang menyukai ff ini. Padahal aku sering update lama *kaburrr… makasih ya chingu, aku senang banget membaca review kalian satu persatu *hug sampai jumpa di chappie depan, Have fun!

Sebelum itu Minal Aidin Wal Faidzhin, maaf jika saya punya salah chingu, met lebaran!


End file.
